


【Good Omens】自慰与温吞

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, Serpent, sex prod, sperm out
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 附加标签和文题其实已经把摘要给讲完了，毕竟是PWP嘛~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】自慰与温吞

**Author's Note:**

> AO3逼着我一定要起个题目_(:з」∠)_  
> 本来就是脑子一热的PWP产物哪里来的什么题目_(:з」∠)_  
> 咳咳……起因其实是这样的  
> 搬运过来的蛇产卵视频→油管上自己去找蛇相关的视频→某养蛇专业户油管主科普性别探针然后每次都会把公的搞sperm out尽管油管主说一般不会这样→脑子一热搞了这个有的没的  
> 不要问我为什么还有温吞慢热让人心痒痒的元素在，写着写着上了头，熬夜的脑子开始变得不正常就这样了(*/ω＼*)

·

“Aziraphale，和我做爱。”

这是某个夕阳西下的冬日下午，Crowley一头扎进天使的颈间说出的话。

自然地，被天使一口回绝了。

“天还亮着，你说什么胡话呢。”Aziraphale摸了摸黑蛇的乱发，威士忌香气里似乎还混着些不怎么好的东西。

“唔嗯……真的不行吗……”他撒娇似的把天使又抱紧了些。Crowley很珍惜和天使之间的关系，他不会不管不顾地脱裤子提枪就干，尤其是双方都已经挑明了的当下。

“你也看到了，梵蒂冈那边刚丢了份卷宗让我考据，最近还有些在意亚瑟王传说之类的。”天使像撸猫一般安抚着身后好像很焦躁的黑蛇，后者埋在天使肩头的脑袋发出呜噜噜的鼻音，Aziraphale觉得恶魔的体温这天有些偏高，“你今天不太对，发生什么了吗？”

“……打赌输了……Adam那个小混蛋，还有Newton……唔……这帮人类都是变态，无论老小。”黑蛇深吸了一口天使颈间的气息，古书的霉尘气会沾在Aziraphale的领口，而天使本身又带着奶油蛋糕和红茶的香气，Aziraphale独有的味道能稍微让他平心静气一些，“那个混蛋驱魔老头，还有那个预言家老女人……啊啊，太可恶了……唔……Angel，今天真的不行吗？”

“说脏话可不好哦，Crowley。”天使苦笑，可他今天真的没什么兴致，但黑蛇看起来似乎很不舒服的样子，“你这是被摆了一道吧，被下药了？”

埋在天使肩头的恶魔不服气地点了点头。沉寂了一会儿，他抬起头，猫一样蹭了蹭天使的耳后。

“……借我个房间，这点事我还不至于一个人没法解决。我会上消声咒的，不会打扰你。”

“抱歉，我……”Aziraphale突然觉得很过意不去，他回过身正视Crowley的时候才发现这家伙步子虚浮得不是一点两点，而当事人则只是看似不经心地摆了摆手，然后拖着摇摇晃晃的身子上二楼去了。

Crowley喝下那杯酒的时候就知道人类的小把戏，他只是想看看天使在这种情况下会不会拒绝他，他自然是做好了被完完全全击退的准备。话虽这么说，但被Aziraphale一口回绝的时候他还是有些失落。他也好长时间不用那种麻烦的方式来抚慰自己，他也不清楚已经习惯了拥抱天使的这个身体还能不能满足于那点小小的刺激。

他自觉地进了二楼的客间，关上门，落锁，拉上门链，再用俩椅子堵上门，保证天使不会进来看到他的丑态。天使其实说过他不用这么客气，但他依旧会和天使保持部分距离。这的确显得客套且生分，但该怎么说，这叫做恶魔的自知之明。

特别是不得不自慰的时候，这种自知之明对Crowley来说更加必要。他自慰的方式和人类男性不太一样，他其实不是那么乐意做这种事。人类的自慰方式他也试过，但用处不大，尽管天使说他平时那样撸管就行了。黑蛇也不知道为什么自己就一定要用蛇的身子来自慰快感才能被合适地放大。

他深吸了口气，又无奈地叹了口气，下半身变成长长的带着鳞片的蛇身，游上小小的单人床蜷好，接着从西装口袋里掏出一套改装过的蛇类性别探针。恶魔看着那个塑料盒子，心情复杂。

他不是没用过这个东西，倒不如说在和Aziraphale挑明之前，他都是用这套东西来度过那么几个思念漫溢上心头，身体却寂寞难耐的夜晚。可现在……他和天使挑明了，也做了不止一次了，却还要用这个，内心没来由地涌上一丝悲凉。

他熟练地摸到下半身的泄殖腔，相比较人类形态之时还要再往后一些，一边感受着里面两根半阴茎肿胀的程度，一边挑选出合适粗细的探针。沾上些涎液权当润滑，他便将探针缓缓顺着一边的泄殖腔裂口插了进去。

精液在探针插到底的瞬间就已是涌出一些，Crowley将脑袋闷在枕头里，努力不让自己闷哼出声。就算已经用了消声咒，他还是下意识地会担心因为这种事而烦扰到Aziraphale。

指腹摩挲着裂口侧的腹鳞和些微翻出的细嫩里肉，诱导着指间夹着的探针微微旋转和缓慢抽插，白色的精液被带出来一些，尾尖在床单上细细划出旖旎的波纹，他很清楚要怎么让自己这恶魔的奇怪身子一个人也能寂寥地愉悦。

“唔嗯……Azi……哈啊……嗯……Aziraphale……”可他还是会不自禁地将天使的名字挂在嘴边。

不够，这点还不够。隔着腹鳞，他依然能触碰到自己双侧阴茎的肿胀，连被插入释放了一些的单侧也没有好一些，探针那样轻缓的刺激并不能让他轻松多少，但这依然在经验丰富的黑蛇计算范围之内。不过Crowley已经觉得很糟糕了，毕竟这是在天使的家里，而且这也证明，他的确比以前想要更多了。

指尖翻花，黑蛇的掌心多出一个跳蛋和一卷胶带，小小的震动仪器紧贴着探针露在外侧的部分，胶带将其固定在蛇身上。放在以前，这其实对恶魔来说其实已经有些过分了，泄殖腔毕竟是敏感而脆弱的身体部位，但现在，不下点猛料已经没法缓解他的饥渴难耐。

Crowley调整了下体态，上半身抱着枕头趴好，他还是得做些心理准备。犹疑了一会儿，他叹了口气，将脸埋进松软的枕头里，打了个响指。

“——————！！！”蛇尾打着旋儿从床上弹起来，黑蛇整个身子都瑟缩着颤抖，手堪堪顶着腔口的接合处不让探针震得太深，带着一点点血丝的精液不断从腔口溢出。

“……哈啊……Azi……Ange……唔嗯……”果然还是Aziraphale比较好。这果然还是……太糟糕了。

而这些，Aziraphale都看在眼里。

震动受惊而跳起来的蛇尾，又因那自虐般的自我抚慰所带来的舒适而颤栗着卷起，蛇身难耐地蠢动着，漆黑如夜的鳞片反出莹白的月色，时不时能从蒙着的枕头里听到黑蛇强忍的闷哼和轻喘。被褥似洁白的浪花，将沉溺于情欲却又限制了自己呼救的黑蛇淹没于其中。

天使只是觉得楼上一点声响没有实在是有些奇怪了，就算用了消声也不至于一丁点儿声响没有，有些担心便上来看看；开门的时候被锁扣和堵门的椅子拦了去路这让他更加不安，便一个挥手清障进了门来。他从未见过Crowley自慰的模样，也从未想过会是此番情景。因强忍喘息而不住颤抖的双肩，还有腔口和着精液涌出的丝丝殷红，都刺痛了Aziraphale的眼。他只知道黑蛇在性爱上既温柔又强势，却不知道那细致入微的绅士关怀背后，是不知该如何说出口的狂热爱恋。恶魔一直都过于客气，会问天使的意愿，借也只借客间，连现在也是，不敢让漏出口的呻吟给天使添去烦忧。

“嘘……好了，把枕头拿下来。”他觉得自己应该做点什么，纵然自己今天并没有兴致，便轻手轻脚地走到那小小的单人床边，抚上黑蛇抖个不停的下半身鳞片，指尖划过探针细长的杆，贴着Crowley的指尖按揉着腔口冒着精液的接合处，顺便把那个碍事的震动仪器给关了，“我有些担心便上来看看，你怎么总是不让我省心。”

Aziraphale一开口，恶魔其实就受到了不小的惊吓，他缓缓从枕头里抬起脸，金色由于情欲和惊恐的应激溢满了眼眶，眯成一条缝的瞳孔彰显了他的紧张。蛇的眼眶还是红的，尾巴不满地敲打着墙壁和床铺，Crowley意外的弱气让天使有些发笑，却也万分怜惜。

不过性爱之事是一点儿也不想了。

“……你怎么上来了，你不是有卷宗要看么？”黑蛇沉默片刻，便去解身下固定着的探针和跳蛋，他的佯装镇定和冷淡让天使摸不着头脑，“我自己可以处理，你放一万个心。”

天使的突然出现，Crowley除了惊恐，还有愠怒。明明说今天不做的人是Aziraphale，他才不得不搞这一出。

“放什么心。”天使揽过黑蛇的脑袋到自己怀里，“粘膜都破损了。”

“……正常现象。”每次这种时候，黑蛇的回答总是只能让天使无奈叹气。

“好了，我帮你把这东西拿出来。还有另一侧是吧，我帮你弄，我今天没兴致是真的。”Aziraphale抢在黑蛇之前解了他身下的那些小玩意儿，慢慢捻着将探针向上旋出，“我在的话你会舒服一点是吗？”

Crowley挑了挑眉，在天使怀里调整了下位置，轻轻点了点头，算是肯定了。

“啊……Crowley，这是……正常的……吗？”蛇的身体构造比较细巧，将探针拔出的时候Aziraphale不经意把黑蛇的半阴茎给勾了出来。红红白白的东西突然跟着探针涌出来，天使一下慌了手脚，但恶魔似乎只是抓紧了他的肩头，在他颈侧释放出绝顶时的低吼。

“Crow……ley……”

“别慌，正常现象，把精液擦擦干净就是。”天使听话地用纸巾拭净黑蛇的下半身，蛇尾满意地轻轻缠上天使的脚踝。精液和血迹都清理完毕后，天使看黑蛇神奇地完成把半阴茎收进去的操作，一脸不可思议地看着他，Crowley只是拍了拍Aziraphale的脑袋：

“长见识了？那另一边就拜托你了。”然后挑了个舒服的姿势在天使臂弯里蜷好。

Aziraphale自然是第一次做这种事，黑蛇身体构造的精巧和鳞片下肉体的细嫩让他惊奇万分，同时也抖抖索索地不敢下手，生怕把Crowley给搞坏了，他以后的性福生活可就没法有所保障。不过，这种缓慢且不稳定的进入似乎很合恶魔的心意，他解开天使的领结，啃咬着神圣肌肤下的喉结，时不时发出带着微妙尾音的满意闷哼。

“差……差不多了吧？”

“再深点，捅到底。”

这样的对话断断续续发生了好几次，其实Crowley很想说捅穿也没什么关系，但终是被探针微微抽插的细密快感先漫了理智，到最后只得趴在天使肩头喘息，尾巴也在天使身侧舒服地蜷成圈。蛇也不知道自己是怎么了，好像只要天使在身边，自己的高潮就变得十分正常，不用什么高强度的刺激也能安全达到。

果然他Crowley的强心剂，特效药，只能是Aziraphale。

而对天使来说，臣服于他身下，微红着眼眶呼吸不稳的黑蛇，他有点……呃……

他和蛇的上下关系基本都是蛇在上，他则享受着后穴的特殊快感和蛇的强势与体贴，他似乎从来没有想过反过来会怎么样。Aziraphale本来以为自己完全不会有兴致的，可难以否认的是，他胯下的小天使已经慢慢抬了头。他自己能明确地感受到，而盘在他身上的黑蛇也是。

“要帮忙吗？”天使将探针抽离，黑蛇又一次舒爽过后，蛇用覆盖着鳞片的下半身蹭着天使的胯下发问。

“那个，我……”Aziraphale想辩解什么，但他看着Crowley的金瞳，终是闭了嘴。

“我什么我，你现在，”黑蛇的尾巴故意扫过天使的胯间，惹得后者一身战栗，“兴致可是很高涨啊～不过你莫非……”

他勾画着天使身下的性器，欲言又止。他也很清楚，自己刚才在对方的眼里是什么样子，诱人的盘中美餐谁不想要呢？

只是他暂时并没有做下位的想法，泄殖腔的大小也不允许比探针更粗的东西进入；但他也在思量，如果天使提出了，他应该也会犹疑着同意。

果不其然，Aziraphale嗝愣了一下，可随即他摇了摇头。

“这个还是算了，我没那个能耐，我也没办法保证你在下位能满意，现在这样挺好。”天使亲了一下黑蛇的鼻尖，蛇尾巴摇了摇，似乎很开心，“今天还麻烦你用嘴了，我后面是真的没兴致。”

“荣幸之至。”恶魔俯下身去，叼开了天使西裤的拉链。月光给他夜色的鳞片和焰色的发丝印上繁星，情欲给他的双颊和眼底染上爱恋，而天使给他的心底和脑海刻下了永恒。他很清楚，自己对天使的温柔和强占是自相矛盾的，那只对天使的让步和关怀，是在提醒他自己，始终要有自知之明。

Aziraphale看黑蛇在自己身下吞吐着性器，没来由地有些苦涩。他客套得不像个恶魔，他生分得不像个情人。他完全可以用蛇身的优势和让他丢了脸面这样的原因强占了自己，可他却没有这样选，只因为自己说没有兴致。

天使突然有些恼，他推了推身下的黑蛇，表示够了，然后拉上裤链。

“怎么了？”Crowley只以为是自己的口活让Aziraphale感到不适。

看着黑蛇放松下来的金瞳，那对只会对自己安心展现的黄金蛇瞳，天使感到烦躁。他明明可以更强势的，像一个恶魔应该有的样子；现在这种状况他应该二话不说把自己给办了的，不应该是现在这种温吞的样子；他的爱应该如狱火般炽烈，而不是如月色般温润。这不适合他。

“Crowley，啊啊，Crowley，你知道你本来应该做什么吗？”

“你应该二话不说把我给上了。”

“我没有尊重你的隐私闯了进来为什么你一点儿也不生气呢？！我想反攻你为什么也不嘲讽呢？！”

“你是恶魔啊！恶魔！你不是天使！你那和天堂完全不一样的飒爽性格才让我对你有好感，你现在是怎么了，怎么确定关系以后你反而……反而……”

Crowley看着Aziraphale这么连珠炮地将所有的不快一口气倾泻而出，天使说的他自己都清楚，而那个理由他也再清楚不过。

“因为我喜欢你，捧着怕碎了，含着怕化了那样的喜欢。”安安静静一句话，就把天使噎到说不出话来。

“我的确可以像你说的那样做，但我不会。以前我没法确定，随时得抱着被你拒绝的可能过日子，现在我没法接受这样的可能了。”

“所以我开始体谅你的诉求，而且天使的诉求总是合理的一般不用担……”

“那你的诉求呢。”Aziraphale打断了他，“你的想法就不重要吗？”

“恶魔的……诉求？那应该不重要吧。”似乎是觉得盘在地上冷了，Crowley游回了床上。在这种事情上，地狱一直都没有发言权，所以他们才显得强势。

“可我觉得重要啊！我也想理解你的心情，因为我也喜欢你，可你总是不让我看见，什么都不让我知道。”天使把头枕到到黑蛇盘起来的蛇腹上，感受着鳞片下冷血动物微凉的体温。他不敢看Crowley的眼睛，那双蛇目里有太多他没法知道的，却能映出他想知道的，就像白雪公主故事里的那面魔镜。他侧过脸去，看着蛇身与人体接壤的侧腹，无论看多少次，这块地方总是结合得完美且神奇。

“我一直觉得自慰对你来说和我一样，也是很简单的事，我从来不知道你会觉得很丢脸，觉得很糟糕。”

“我也从来不知道你会这么在意麻烦到我这件事。”

“我不需要你这么卑躬屈膝。”

他撩起恶魔上半身的衬衫，亲吻了一下那人蛇接合的腹侧。黑蛇沉默半晌，指尖划过天使如羊毛般细软的金发，蛇身轻缓地挪动着，不知在想些什么。但他终是开了口：

“……我也很无奈，我今天其实也并没有那个兴致。”

“诶？！”天使的脑内像炸了一朵蘑菇云，如果Crowley这么说的话，那他刚才一番顶撞恶魔的言论岂不是，岂不是……

成了最没考虑Crowley心情的话么？！

“我也只是想看看，你会拒绝还是会答应，你如果答应了，我倒是会有些无所适从。”天使想一骨碌坐起来的，却被黑蛇按下，只得尴尬万分地躺在盘蛇的牢笼里。

“唔……我刚刚……对不起，我不是……”

“我知道，我都知道。”Crowley俯身亲吻天使的额头，“我会尝试着多考虑一点自己的好吗？”

“帮我去沏杯茶好么，有些口渴了。”Aziraphale点头答应，便出门泡茶去了。

“……还真是个任性的天使呢。”黑蛇抚着适才天使枕过的地方，好巧不巧地是他泄殖腔的位置。里头的两根小东西有些微微抬头，他也只是按下不表。

不多时，轻轻的敲门声传来，他应和了声，打算喝口茶变回人形歇息了，可进门的Aziraphale却给了他不小的……呃，不知该说是惊喜还是惊吓更合适。

他不知道天使是哪里来的维多利亚式女仆装，身前的裙裾不知是为了行动方便还是别的什么，用皮带扣起，向上提到大腿中部的位置。白色的蕾丝丝袜和吊袜带勾勒出天使姣好的腿部曲线，他的爱人没有看起来那么圆润的，这呆子只是穿衣服不得法。

在黑蛇的错愕中，天使没事人一般将置有红茶和小甜饼的托盘放到床头，然后坐到估摸着鳞片都炸了一半的黑蛇身旁。他看了看蛇的尾巴，十分不安地盘起来又散开，对方人形的上半身却看似十分冷静。动物的本能可是没法撒谎的，就像猫猫狗狗的尾巴一样，蛇也是。

他一把扯过黑蛇的衬衫领子，后者先是没反应过来似的抖索了一下，然后狡黠地勾起嘴角，按住他的脑袋开始一段法式热吻。他就喜欢Crowley这个样子，不是圣诞节那种温吞的热红酒，而是爆烈烧喉的伏特加和威士忌。

恶魔的确是愣神的，但他主动起来还是因为天使揪过他的领口，在他耳边的低语：

“来做吧。给我你的疾风骤雨。”

“把你的两根炽热都挤进我淫荡的身体里，”

“撕裂那圣洁冰冷的客套隔阂，”

“给我你血与精液的爱之欢愉。”

·

end


End file.
